


Teach Me to Mind

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Finals Week, Polyship Week, Satya is a genius change my mind you can't, Sombra trying to not be a nuisance, with varying success
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Polyship week day five, free day, prompt "polyship studying finals in very different ways"





	Teach Me to Mind

“Olivia,” Satya sighed, “could you at least pretend you care to pass the class?” Olivia groaned, spinning in the chair she was sitting backwards in.

“I do! But we’ve been studying for, like, four hours! I’m going crazy!” she exclaimed, making a huge gesture with her arms that threatened to spill liquid out of the can in her hand. Amélie eyed it warily, eyes lined with exhaustion. 

“Perhaps if you would stop drinking so many energy drinks you would not feel so keyed up,” she said.

“Absolutely not,” Olivia said immediately, taking another sip and scooting back to the table. “Look, I’m focused, what were we talking about?” It was, perhaps, a slight exaggeration to say that she had been studying the entire time. Rather, she’d been barely glancing at her class notes and doing her best to find a way to get the others to go back to the dorm early. Now, she was more than a little lost on what they were actually doing. 

“How to balance multi-step equations,” Satya said. She was the one person out of the three that was completely prepared for the test. Had been for weeks, most likely. Olivia had just never been one for studying, and Amélie was so busy with her dance program and work that she never had much time to devote to gen-ed classes. Hence their last-minute, three in the morning study group. They were far from the only ones. The campus library didn’t close during finals week, and as Satya started to explain the beginning of the problem again Olivia could hear someone in the next room give a helpless sound somewhere between a shriek and a groan. A second later a door slammed hard enough to rattle their own study room. Neither other woman seemed bothered by this. Olivia spun around in her chair again, watching as Amélie nodded and filled in the rest of the equation with little direction from Satya. So smart, that one. Always picked up on things rather quickly. And so much work ethic. She had to have pulled an all-nighter already for the final she’d had that day, but here she was working through another night without complaint. Olivia almost felt bad for slacking off, and her spin came to a slow stop. Satya was completely ready for the test, but she was giving up her night to help them. And Olivia was completely wasting it while Amélie pushed herself to ridiculous levels to maintain her standards.

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” she said, setting her can down on the paper-strewn table. Satya hummed acknowledgement as she looked over Amélie’s answer while the other woman started on another one. Olivia walked out of their little room, reserved for the entire night, and walked down the hall. Their library was known for handing out orange juice and donuts at midnight every night during finals week for the students studying there, but that had been hours ago. Olivia walked past other rooms and their clear doors, briefly peeking in to see what other people were up to. Most of them had at least one person asleep in the corner. One made her laugh softly, a group of what had to be grad student or senior undergrads all standing in front of a mobile white board absolutely filled with equations and arguing with one another. She hummed. Dedicated. Like her girls. 

Olivia went to the little self-serve coffee station on the first floor and pulled three cups, starting to mix the different drinks by memory. One was hot chocolate with a container of cream. Satya never had been able to stand bitter things. The next was toe-curlingly black, the smell enough to make Olivia wrinkle her nose as she put the sleeve and lid on. Amélie and her non-existent tastebuds. Olivia still wasn’t sure if she’d been born without them or if her horrible taste had killed them off. Last, a hazelnut with two packets of sugar and two creams. It was hard to balance the three and push the button for the elevator, but she managed to hold one in the crook of her arm against her chest and pushed the button with her foot. Her trip back to the study room was quicker, her attention no longer held by the other struggling students there. She knocked on the door to the study room with her foot and Satya opened the door for her with an arched eyebrow. Olivai leaned over and kissed her cheek before handing out the drinks and sitting back down.

“Okay, so what did I miss? Balancing?” she asked, flipping her long-abandoned textbook to the proper page and popping the cap on her pen.

“Wow, all it took was some coffee to get you to focus?” Amélie asked with amusement as she took an appreciative sip of her coffee. Olivia huffed, puffing her cheeks at her for a moment. 

“Maybe I just don’t want to get shown up by you two when the grades come in.”

“Of course,” Satya said, but it was with a small smile. “Are there any questions you had about the problem we were working on before?” Olivia hesitated and then nodded, pulling Amélie’s notebook closer.

“Uh, yeah, actually. I get how she balanced this, but why did she label this as an explosion? Wouldn’t it be fission?

“Ah, so,” Satya began, leaning forward in her seat as she began to explain, and Olivia knew she was in for a very, very long night. But she couldn’t quite resent the idea when the others were working so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
